


Faldas, Animales y un Alién

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: En el club de Voleibol de la escuela preparatoria Karasuno, estan organizando eventos para recaudar fondos.Los chicos van a hacer de todo con tal de tener su tan esparado viaje. Incluso Tsukishima tendrá que ser obligado a participar.Sería una lastima que ciertos gatos callejeros estuvieran por las calles de Miyagi en esos días.





	Faldas, Animales y un Alién

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layla_Redfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/gifts).



-¡Se han abierto las propuestas para las actividades de recaudación de fondos! -anunció la pequeña rubia sonando una pequeña campanilla, cargando un cartel con el mismo propósito de la reunión.

Kiyoko asintió y se acomodó los lentes con cautela, llevando su mirada hasta su porta papeles de madera.

-Como todos sabemos, esto es por la falta de fondos para el viaje al campamento de Tokio, la dirección nos ha dado una oportunidad antes de los exámenes. -recordó la joven azabache, serena como siempre. - ¿sí? Hinata. - Señaló al pelirrojo que alzaba la mano enérgicamente.

-¡Vamos a cobrar por los pases de Kageyama! -propuso con un brillo que el mencionado se encargó de quitar con un buen golpe en la nuca.

Tsukishima sólo se limitó a hacer de sus acostumbradas burlas hacia la actitud del tirano, y mantenerse al margen respecto a lo demás. No le interesaba mucho aquella actividad, sólo era un club, no más que eso, no hubiera ido a aquella junta extraordinaria si no fuera por el pecoso, que le había insistido hasta el cansancio, sólo para -Según Tsukishima- ver a la pequeña manager de cabellos rubios.

-Yo... -hablando justamente de la muchacha de cabellos cortos, la muchacha alzó la mano levemente, mientras un suave carmín se posaba por sus mejillas. -Creo que tengo una idea, pero tal vez sea algo tonta...

-Puedes decirla, Yachi-san. -El de cabellos verdosos le apoyó con una suave sonrisa, la cual se le contagió a la joven.

-Cuando fue el Festival deportivo, mi salón tuvo la idea de vestir a los chicos de chicas y "rentarlos" durante el día. -se pudo escuchar como algunos del equipo tragaron saliva. -Y Logramos recaudar mucho dinero, a Muchas chicas les gusta participar en ese tipo de cosas...

Y con aquel último comentario, tanto el No. 5, como la Deidad Guardiana de Karasuno, parecieron haberse encendido, como si hubieran tocado un interruptor.

Las mejillas del pecoso se encendieron, igual que las de los mayores del equipo. No se podían negar ante la petición de la manager en entrenamiento, aquella inocente sonrisa era algo a lo que simplemente, no se le negaba nada

El portador de las gafas parecía indiferente, se burlaría durante mucho tiempo de quienes hicieran ese ridículo.

-Bien. -Los pensamientos maliciosos del bloqueador fueron interrumpidos por su capitán, el cual en algún momento, había traído consigo unos pequeños palillos en el puño de su mano. -Quienes saquen los más cortos, serán los elegidos.

(...)

-¡Kenma-san! ¡Deme unos pases! -el energético y entusiasmado semi ruso le pidió al rubio artificial.

Kozume no despego la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil, no lo necesito para darle una negativa.

-Kenma, es raro que no estés ignorando a Lev con tu consola, ¿con quién hablas? -con una picara sonrisa, el capitán de Nekoma echó un leve vistazo a la pantalla.

-Es Shouyo... -musito con aquella acostumbrada pereza que ya era característica de él. -Me ha invitado a un evento de recaudación de fondos para su equipo...

Mencionó como sí nada, mientras guardaba su celular y sacaba aquella consola con pereza de su mochila. Comenzando a jugar delante de los otros dos que le miraban algo anonadados.

\- ¿Recaudación de fondos para los de Karasuno? -Repite con cierto brillo el de ascendencia rusa.

-Si, ahora que lo mencionan, Sugawara-san y Nishinoya-san igual me invitaron... -mencionó el líbero al momento de pasar cerca de aquel trío, con algunas colchas en mano, siguiendo su camino, no sin que el joven de cabellos cenizos se pegara a él, para ayudarme a cargar algunas, diciendo que las colchas eran más grandes que el mismo No. 3, ganándose una patada certera en el estomago, naturalmente.

-Tsukki no me mencionó absolutamente nada... -en un tono dolido, el capitán llevó una mano a su pecho con cierto dramatismo.

-Ha de ser por algo. -comentó el setter sin despegar la vista de su pantalla. -No dejes que la actitud del capitán del Fukurodani se te pegue tanto. -mencionó con su expresión imperturbable, mientras cerraba aquella consola.

-Hey, no soy tan Bokuto, y no metas a mi Bro en esto. -se cruza de brazos y vuelve a tomar aquella sonrisa confianzuda suya.

-Realmente no pensaba ir, es el sábado. -llevando su mirada dorada y felina hasta su amigo de la infancia, analizándolo discretamente. -Pero, ¿Quieres ir a Karasuno hasta Miyagi?

Kenma observó detenidamente los gestos del otro, por un momento se percató de la duda del rostro ajeno, algo que a lo largo de los años, resulta totalmente extraño en Tetsurou.  
Podría ser que Kozume no resaltara, y se percibiera como una persona tranquila y desinteresada a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No obstante se trataba de su mejor amigo, puede que no lo parezca, pero se preocupaba. Desde unos campamentos atrás, había notado ciertos cambios en él, pequeños detalles que casi pasan desapercibidos por todos.

Tras un análisis de todos los sucesos, había llegado a la plantear una hipótesis, una que involucraba el tercer gimnasio, se resumía a: Bokuto, Akaashi, Shouyo, Lev y Tsukishima.

Había descartado a casi todos, sólo faltaba comprobarlo, y el mensaje de Hinata le había dado una de las mejores oportunidades. Aunque eso implicara echar por la borda su fin de semana tranquilo.

-Bien. -el sonido de ambas palmas del azabache chocar entre sí, lo sacaron del transe. - ¡Yakkun! -llamó sorpresivamente al líbero de tercero, que recién iba saliendo acompañado del semi ruso. - ¡Esta decidido, Nekoma irá a Miyagi!

\- ¿Ah?

(...)

-Entiendo que hayan venido Yaku y Lev, pero... -analizó el colocador, mientras bajaba del autobús, sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono carmín, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente. Tal vez no era tan molesto como la ciudad, pero ciertamente en esa época del año había calor. - ¿Por qué ha venido Akaashi?

-Porque alguien tiene que cuidar a Bokuto. -respondió el capitán de Nekoma con simpleza, mientras se estiraba, a la vez que aquel aludido búho salía del camión de un salto.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! -el capitán de cabellos bicolor sonrió ampliamente.

Tras de él, un azabache más calmado salió como era debido.

-Bokuto-san, compórtese o no nos dejaran entrar a esta línea de buses también. -suspira ligeramente y mira de reojo al rubio. -Kozume, Recuérdeme por qué estamos en Miyagi...

-Kuro quiere ir a Karasuno... -baja la mirada y acomoda un poco la cinta de su mochila cruzada, paseando su mirada de tono cobrizo por las ropas casuales del azabache con cierto disimulo.

-Aún no entiendo que hago yo aquí. -recalcó Yaku. -O más bien, por qué ha venido Lev...

\- ¡Seguramente darán enfrentamientos! -con un evidente brillo en su mirar, apretando ambos puños. -No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, Yaku-san.

Se escuchó un suspiro del líbero de Nekoma, y a los capitanes haciendo una de sus acostumbradas tonterías.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Tsukki~ -llevando sus puños a la cintura, con una mirada decidida.

Ese día los cielos no se compadecerían del menor de los Tsukishima.

(...)

-Es increíble que hayan hecho algo tan grande sólo por el club. -El rubio mayor se acomodo la gorra y embozó una sonrisa. -Ya quiero ver la cara de Kei cuando me vea~

-Por lo que me contó Ryu, al subdirector le parecía tan buena idea, que de organizaron la mayoría de los clubs, y parte de las ganancias serán para la escuela. -Saeko desvió su mirada al más alto y alzo una ceja. -Aún estas pálido.

-Creo que debí conducir yo... -suspiró Akiteru, mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros. -Ahora, ¿vamos al Gimnasio?

-Primero Tengo que ir a ver a Ryu y Yuu cerca de la dirección, al parecer adeudaron materias. -suspira.

-Te acompaño, luego iré a ver a Kei. -se ofreció el joven y se dieron la vuelta hacia el pasillo contrario al gimnasio.

En la entrada al edificio, justo al mismo tiempo, un castaño iba llegando junto a otro más moreno.

\- ¿Ves, Iwa-chan? ¡Te dije que iba a ver algo! -el armador de Aoba Johsai colocó sus manos tras su nuca, apoyando su cabeza tras mismas. - ¡De seguro Tobio va a hacer el ridículo, y quiero tenerlo en foto!

-Deberías ser más maduro, Kusokawa. -le regaño su compañero, mientras llevaba un pequeño croquis del lugar, orientándose hacia donde había deducido, era el gimnasio, estaba tan inerte en ello, que no se dio cuenta de cuando el castaño se había desviado.

(...)

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Hinata, idiota! -espetó el azabache mientras su rostro se mantenía completamente rojo.

\- ¡N-No puedo! -musito a duras penas el pelirrojo mientras se tomaba del estomago, retorciéndose sin penas al ver al más alto con aquella peluca de cabellos oscuros y lacios que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de las caderas, esas calcetas oscuras que le llegaban poco más arriba de las rodillas, contrastando con la falda de cuadros corta y el chaqueta de mangas largas y moño rojo.

-N-No es tan malo... -intentó levantarse a él mismo el ánimo, aquel pecoso de cabellos aceitunados, portando una peluca del mismo color, agarrado por dos coletas que caían por detrás de sus hombros, adornadas con unas chipis con estrellas, cortesía de la rubia; unas calcetas cortas y una falda un poco más larga.

-En realidad a Yamaguchi le queda bien. -se acercó Ennoshita, con una mano en su mentón. -Tienes suerte Hinata, fuiste el único de primero que se salvó. -palmeo la espalda de nombrado, el cual sonrió con orgullo.

-Lo sé. -cruzándose de brazos con su mentón elevado. -Ahora que lo pienso... -bajando un poco su mirar. - ¿Y Tsukishima? -sobre la cabeza del sol un signo de interrogación apareció, a falta de la luna.

-Tsukki no quiere salir de los vestidores... -murmuró Tadashi, resignado.

(...)

"¿Por qué rayos hay tanta gente aquí?" Pensó el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta a de los vestidores, por debajo de las escaleras se encontraban estudiantes de su mismo salón. Las cosas no podían ser peor.

\- ¡Oya, oya, oya! -no, claro que podían ser peor. - ¡Bro! ¿Dónde estás?

Le puso doble seguro. ¿Qué demonios hacia el capitán de Nekoma en ese lugar? ¿Llegó desde Tokio? ¿El búho idiota también había ido?

Tsukishima se miró de reojo, aquellas mayas oscuras tan pegadas a las piernas, esa falda tan ridículamente corta, las mangas largas que le quedaban tan holgadas, incluso esa ridícula peluca de cabellos rubios cenizos cuidadosamente amarrados en una trenza que bajaba por delante de su hombro derecho, era tan humillante.

-Kuro, lo más probable es que Bokuto esté cerca de la cafetería. -esa era la voz del Setter de mirada felina. Por alguna razón, se sentía decepcionado. -Iré con Akaashi a buscarlo por esos rumbos. -informó, para que el rubio pudiera escuchar sus pasos alejarse.

Kei no se había movido ni un centímetro, y afuera aún se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros. Pero de un momento a otro, sólo había silencio. Un imperturbable silencio reinaba, tal vez era incluso sospechoso.

-Ya se fueron. -se escuchó aquella voz pegada al otro lado de la puerta, el de anteojos solo dio un salto, tapando su propia boca. -Te vi asomarte cuando llegué, pensé que podía ser uno de tus compañeros, pero no creo que Chibi-chan o el Pecas-kun se escondiera de esa manera de mí. ¿De qué te estás ocultando, Tsuki?

\- ¿Por qué está aquí, Kuroo-san? -preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, frunciendo levemente el ceño, estaba seguro que no le había mencionado de ese evento ni a Bokuto, ni a él. A Akaashi si, pero para no levantar sospechas no vendría de todas formas, o eso se suponía.

-Tus compañeros han invitado a algunos de los míos, ¿sabes? -Sí, debió suponerlo, sobre todo del auto proclamado futura estrella. -Es doloroso que tu pareja te oculte este tipo de cosas.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado salir con un gato callejero de Tokio. -Mencionó acomodándose los lentes, en un gesto que casi era ya un instinto, incluso el moreno sabía que el otro había hecho, ¿cómo? Ya lo conocía demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué no sales? -alza una ceja y tras unos momentos de silencio eterno, suspira y se aparta de la puerta, la cual le servía como respaldo. -Tsuki, vine hasta Miyagi sólo para verte, ¿de verdad vas a evitarme incluso así?

Nuevamente silencio, era como sí Tsukishima ya ni siquiera estuviera ahí, era tan frustrante y decepcionante a la vez. El capitán de Nekoma se llevó una mano a la nuca, y vagó entre sus pensamientos.

Hacia unos meses entre los campamentos de entrenamiento, había entablado algo más que un sano compañerismo con el rubio de lentes de Karasuno, desde el primer momento le pareció interesante, y al notar su gran potencial y dedicación, era inevitable quedar enamorado de tal precioso cuervo, o por lo menos así lo sentía Tetsurou. No obstante, tal vez se precipitó un poco, probablemente el haberle confesado sus sentimientos tan pronto había sido un error, no quería forzar al otro, no quería que todo fuera un engaño. Y en ese momento pensó en la posibilidad, de que lo haya sido, él mismo asumió que ya eran algo más después de aquel beso, suponía que, después de todo, aquella hermosa luna nunca fue para él.

Se sentía tan patético en ese momento, había viajado hasta Miyagi -y arrastrado a sus amigos con él -, sólo para acosar a un chico que realmente no le importa lo que haga.

No era como su pudiera obligarle a corresponderle...

-Bien. -musitó al final de todos aquellos pensamientos, el azabache negó para sí mismo con la cabeza, y se dio una leve palmada. -Supongo que nos veremos en el campamento... -deslizando su mirada oscura hacia un lado, como su buscara alguna distracción entre el suelo. -Lamento todo esto, Tsukishima.

Nada. Absolutamente ni un sólo ruido. Esa fue la mejor decisión después de todo.

Kuroo se dio media vuelta para bajar las escaleras con lentitud y pequeñas esperanzas de que el otro se asomara, pero nada. Ahora lo único que quedaba, era encontrar a Bokuto para ir de vuelta a Tokio, ahora el pequeño detalle de todo esto era que, no conocía Karasuno, en realidad el que estaba perdido, no solo era el de Fukurodani.

(...)

"Esto no parece un gimnasio..." se repitió el de cabellos bicolor, llevándose una mano al mentón, mirando su alrededor con cuidado. Había demasiados libros como para ser una cancha de entrenamiento.

Koutaro llevó su mirada dorada y risueña a su alrededor buscando la salida, pero su mirada le traicionó, aquel libro con una portada de tonalidades cósmicas y ser de grandes ojos llamó su atención.

Sin pensarlo mucho extendió su manos hacía el libro en cuestión, esos ojos eran tan grandes como los de un búho cósmico, o por lo menos eso era lo que pasaba por su mente al tomar aquel. No obstante, había un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Por qué no quería salir del librero?   
Haló nuevamente con fuerza, pero su resistencia era buena, frunció el ceño y tomó aire, era como rematar, pero al revés, ¿no?

Ganó, como era de esperarse de la estrella del Fukurodani, pero algo no lo dejó disfrutar su victoria a gusto, y no era el hecho de que Akaashi o alguien no estuvieran cerca para reconocer su logro, sino, un estruendo al otro lado del librero, se escuchó un ruido sordo, acompañado de un quejido y los demás libros del estante cayendo.

El capitán de los búhos se asomó con miedo hacia el otro lado. Era un chico, un hermoso chico castaño enterrado vivo entre los libros, o más bien, un hermoso chico que había enterrado bajo un montón de libros.

-Ugh... -Se escuchó una queja del chico lindo. Denominado de esa manera por el búho mayor.

Sus hombros se tensaron, e instintivamente, fue hacia el otro lado, para ayudarle con todos aquellos "guardianes de conocimiento" que traía encima.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -se apresuró a despejar un poco el cuerpo del otro, a la vista sorprendida del mismo. Hablaba muy fuerte para estar en una biblioteca, y sus movimientos eran tan torpes, que algunos libros de le resbalaba de las manos.

Oikawa alzó una ceja, y se levantó en cuanto se sintió libre, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. El otro seguía en el suelo, tomando los libros en brazos para colocarlos de nuevo en el estante, su rostro se notaba rojizo, y sus pupilas doradas bailaban de un lado a otro hacia el suelo. El capitán de Johsai se encogió de hombros y ayudó al otro en su labor, más tarde le reclamaría, por ahora no haría escándalos en Karasuno, no quería una marca roja de las suelas de las zapatillas de Iwaizumi en si espalda baja, por ahora no quería darle -más- razones al otro para golpearle. Pero la paciencia del castaño no duró mucho, un pisotón de parte del muchacho le hizo soltar otro quejido, sin contar que al parecer, el que se sorprendió más fue el de cabellos bicolores, tanto que dejó caer sobre él lo que llevaba en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -frunció el ceño, haciendo un pico con su boca en una señal infantil de frustración.

Las orejas del rematador casí sale humo, hasta sus gestos de fastidio eran lindos, muy lindos y adorables, esa persona debía ser ilegal o algo, porque era insano para su corazón.

-Me desconcentras mucho. -se defendió desviando la mirada.

Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja izquierda del Gran Rey, ¿ahora era su culpa? Definitivamente no entendía a éste tipo, no obstante, no quiso indagar más entre el porqué de su sonrojo y miradas desenfocadas en él.

-Eres muy lindo...

Un dialogo fue suficiente para que el enojo abandonara el cuerpo de Tooru, y su ego se elevara hasta los cielos. Sonrió, sabía que tenía sus encantos, pero era la primera vez que un chico se lo decía. ¿Era como un logro desbloqueado? Eso tenía que contárselo a Iwa-chan, tal vez así el también lo admitiría de una vez por todas. Lo grabaría para la prosperidad.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -el refrescante castaño llevó las manos a su cintura, haciéndolos jarras, con ese aire confianzudo y relajado que le caracterizaba. Había tomado desprevenido al de orbes ambar.

-Bokuto Koutaro. -dijo bastante rápido y apenas entendible, totalmente tieso, como un soldado. Escuchó una risa por parte del otro, y relajó un poco sus hombros, el calor de sus mejillas era persistente, pero aún así, tenía curiosidad, no había dicho nada más que la verdad, pero sus pensamientos seguían revueltos. -¿Y tú? No creí poder llamarte "chico bonito" todo el tiempo...

El castaño embozó una sonrisa traviesa, y analizó un poco a su contrario, parecía de verdad ansiar saber su nombre. Aunque Ciertamente el suyo se le hacía muy familiar.

-Mi nombre es...

-¡KusoKawa! -se escuchó un grito de una voz muy familiar, una gota resbaló por su mejilla, al escuchar los pasos de su compañero y un "shh" por parte de la bibliotecaria.

-I-Iwa-chan... -embozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras su rostro empalidecía.

-Con que aquí estabas, no tenemos todo el día. -el azabache tomó de la muñeca al otro, arrastrándole a la salida.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, Bokuto sólo pudo verle irse. Bajó su mirar hacía el libro que había iniciado todo aquello, tomándolo con cuidado, efectivamente, comprobó que en la caratula, había un búho hecho de estrellas, pero el libro en sí, trataba sobre extraterrestres.

Por tal motivo, bautizó a aquel joven, como: "El lindo chico Alíen de la biblioteca"

Tal vez algún día, sus caminos vuelvan a encontrarse. Pero por el momento, el estomago del rematador, pedía ir hacia la cafetería, el lugar que estaba buscando desde el principio.

(...)

-No lo veo. -Mencionó el teñido mientras tomaba un poco de agua, cerrando seguidamente la botella. -No entiendo como pudimos perder a alguien tan ruidoso como él. -suspiró a lo que el azabache asintió.

-No debe estar muy lejos, Bokuto-san es fácil de encontrar, donde haya mucha gente en circulo viendo un espectáculo, por ejemplo... -Keiji llevó una mano a su mentón, mientras una fina gota de sudor recorría su mejilla. No sería la primera vez que se disculpara por algún alboroto creado por su capitán.

-Parece que conoces mucho a Bokuto... -Mencionó Kenma mientras bajaba la mirada. Eran pequeños gestos que le llamaban la atención al otro

Era un chico muy introvertido, no era fácil de leer, y sin embargo, podía buscar tus puntos débiles en la cancha con una increíble precisión. Definitivamente era una persona muy interesante, y Akaashi ha estado observando con cautela algunos detalles, detalles que en su conjunto, caían como piezas de un complejo rompecabezas, para su buena o mala suerte, le encantaban los retos y acertijos.

Pero la conclusión a la que había llegado, no era del todo lógica.

Sí hacía un mal movimiento, sus avances se perderían, tal como en los videojuegos que al otro le gustaban, pero sí se equivocaba, no tendría la oportunidad de reiniciar la partida.

-Kozume... -musitó y notó la vista dorada del mencionada alzarse levemente hasta la suya. -Sí quieres podemos dejar de buscar a Bokuto-san un momento... -mencionó rascándose la nuca. -Creo que eventualmente se hará notar, además... -hizo una breve pausa y suspiró suavemente por su nariz, desviando la mirada hacia enfrente, creando cierta brecha de incertidumbre en el armador de Nekoma. -Creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar adecuadamente.

El castaño llevó su vista felina hacia los azulados fanales de su contrario, intentando darse una idea de a que iba aquella repentina seriedad, no obstante, parecía que Akaashi no sería fácil de leer, para Kenma, era la persona más complicada, era frustrante no poder percatarse de sus planes o intensiones, pero a la vez, aquella curiosidad, hacía que su interés creciera más de la cuenta, antes de percatarse de lo que pasaba, su mirada no sólo se encontraba en su confiable pantalla, o el energético de su amigo pelirrojo, sino, en Alguien más. Sabía que era algo diferente a cuando Tetsurou lo obligaba a convivir con los demás, o cuando Shouyo llamaba su intención dando saltos por todos lados, literalmente no había razón por la cual su interés se concentrara de tal manera en el otro colocador.

Tal vez al estar en su misma posición en equipos contrarios lo hacían admirarle de cierta forma, no obstante, esa opción estaba casi descartada, al no sentir lo mismo por el armador de Karasuno u otro.

¿Por qué sólo Akaashi?

-Bien. -suspiró y asentó la botella a un lado, levantándose de la banca y empezado a cambiar a la par con el más alto.

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, era de las miradas de cierto par felino que observaban a una distancia prudente, uno intentando que el otro no fuera tan ruidoso.

-¿Por qué no pude ir a saludar a Kenma-san y Akaashi-san? -reprochaba por quinta vez el menor. -Quería que vayamos juntos a ver al pequeño de Karasuno... -se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Es mejor dejarles a solas... -con una mano en su mentón, el más bajo aún mantenía su vista por donde los armadores habían desaparecido.

El aspirante a estrella del Nekoma seguía sin entender la cautela de su sempai, eran sólo su compañero con un amigo y rival de otro equipo, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Oh... -al desviar ligeramente su mirar, pudo notar a unas siluetas que lograron despistar su curiosidad. Eran del equipo del rematador anaranjado, ¿no? -Yaku-san, ¿esos no son...? -halando ligeramente de la manga de su compañero, para que este se percatara de lo mismo que él. No tomó en cuenta que en menos de un parpadeo, ya no estaría a su lado.

-¿Nishinoya-san? -el castaño ya estaba a unos metros del pequeño grupo, en el cual, el libero rival se encontraba.

-¡Oh! ¡Morisuke! -la sonrisa de Yuu no se hizo de esperar, y palmeó amistosamente el hombro ajeno.

El semi-ruso quedo en silencio, algo raro en él, pero era la primera vez que veía a alguien -además de Tetsurou- tratar con tanta familiaridad al mayor, y llamarle por su nombre, sin honoríficos, ni nada.   
En los campamentos de entrenamiento comúnmente se la pasaba con Kenma y Hinata, ¿se había percatado alguna vez de con quienes entablaba relaciones su sempai?

-Nishinoya-san, ¿por qué está vestido así? -preguntó parpadeando el No.3 de Nekoma. A lo que sorprendentemente, el aludido sonrió.

-Es para atraer chicas. -sentenció dejando a Yaku en las mismas dudas.

-Es para nuestro evento de recaudación de fondos. -añadió Ryu a su lado, cruzándose de brazos resignado, vistiendo como de costumbre, totalmente contrario al otro.

Morisuke pensó en eso último, y tal vez ya entendía porque su capitán no había sido invitado. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un par de rubios, los cuales desconocía, pero se le hacía obviamente familiares, la similitud de la muchacha con Tanaka era impresionante, y el otro...

-¿Tsukishima...? -arqueo una ceja dejando escapar sus pensamientos, a lo que rápidamente se tapó la boca.

-¿Que dice Yaku-san? Tsukishima-san usa lentes. -señalando al otro con el dedo.

-Idiota, no señales a las personas. -dijo clavándole una buena estocada en el estomago, haciendo que se llevara ambos brazos al lugar afectado.

Para su sorpresa, el mayor del grupo se echó a reír. -Pues técnicamente, igual soy Tsukishima. -mencionó. -Pero no soy Kei, mi nombre e Akiteru, y por lo visto conocen a mi hermanito, espero se lleve bien con ustedes. -sonrió con amabilidad, dejando algo sorprendidos a los de Tokio, era totalmente diferente a su hermano menor.

-Descuida Morisuke, a nosotros igual nos sorprendió lo distintos que son. -rió el libero del Karasuno, con los brazos en jarra. Yuu llevaba una falda que iba a unos centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca con un lazo rojo un chaleco tejido amarillo bajo, y un chaqueta oscura arremangada por los codos, las medias igualmente de un negro uniforme, llegaban hasta donde terminaba su falda.   
Al imperativo joven, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que sus conocido lo vean así. Aunque aún le faltaba su peluca.

-Disculpe Tsukishima-san, es sólo que es muy diferente a su hermano. -sonrió un tanto avergonzado de su reacción.

-Oe, Chicos. -la rubia habló, llamando la atención de todos. -No es por nada, pero la Subasta empieza en menos de 5 minutos... -Mencionó mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Mi cabello! -exclamó la deidad Guardiana. -¡Saeko-neesan, el maquillaje, el maquillaje!

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! -dijo revisando a toda prisa su bolso. -¡Rápido, al baño! -dijo arrastrando al libero, a la vista de los otros.

La cara de Yaku era un poema.

-¡Ah! ¡Se lo va a llevar al baño de chicas! ¡No es justo! -Mencionó Tanaka, al mismo tiempo que tomaba velocidad para seguir a su hermana y mejor amigo.

Los presentes se quedaron en blanco, aquellos tres había dejado completamente olvidado a Akiteru.

-¿Ustedes quieren ir a la subasta? -preguntó sacando a los otros dos del trance. -Kei no quería que viniera, porque él...

Pero la sonrisa amable del hermano mayor, desapareció al momento que su mirada se topó con una más oscura.

-Oh, Kuroo-san. -el ojiverde pudo visualizar a su capitán por detrás de ellos, pero los ojos de este, se encontraban fijos en el rubio mayor.

Era como si las chispas volaran al momento de hacer un corto circuito.

-Tetsurou, cuánto tiempo. -a pesar de mantener su sonrisa, el universitario se podía ver sombrío, el ambiente se había tensado de un momento a otro.

-Lo mismo digo, Akiteru- niisan. -dijo haciendo énfasis en su honorifico. A Morisuke le pareció ver como al aludido le sobresalía una vena por la fuerte, el cambio era demasiado evidente, pero ya tenía una idea bastante concreta de la causa. -Yakkun, ¿tuvieron suerte para encontrar a Bokuto?

Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. -Supongo que en algún momento lo van a bocear o algo por el estilo. -bromeó intentando relajar la situación.

—Yaku-san, quiero ir a ver la subasta. —mencionó Lev, totalmente ajeno al asunto, por alguna razón, era el único que se encontraba como sí nada, pese a laa increíbles auras choqueantes de los otros dos.

—¿Subasta? —Kuroo dejó aquella batalla de miradas, y se enfocó el las palabras del -irónicamente- menor de los cuatro.

—Tsukishima Akiteru-san nos a dicho que los de Karasuno organizaron eso para recaudar fondos. —con cierto brillo, el semi ruso sonrió. —¡Quiero ir a ver!

¿Subasta? ¿Del equipo de su Tsuki? ¿Por eso quería que no viniera? ¡¿Lo van a vender?!

—Vamos. —sentencio con un semblante totalmente serio. Algo que a Yaku no le dio un buen presentimiento.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó los chillidos de las bocinas escolares.

"Diculpen, se ha reportado a un niño perdido, repito, hay un niño perdido. Es Bokuto Kotarou, mide 1.85 y su cabello es gris con negro. Favor a los tutores de pasar por él. Repito, favor a: Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji o Yaku Morisuke de pasar por él a la dirección escolar..."

Los ojos de dos de los nombrados se habían quedado en blanco, cuando el libero mencionó aquello, nunca le cruzó por la mente que fuera enserio

"Repito, favor a... ¡Oye! ¡Espera! "se escuchó algo agitado. "¡Igual sí el lindo chico Alien de la biblioteca quiere venir por mi, que lo haga!" finalizando de ese modo la transmisión.

—Dejemos que Akaashi vaya... —desviando la mirada, Tetsurou intentó zafarse del asunto.

—Creo que Akaashi estará algo ocupado...—mencionó el más bajo, haciendo que el azabache alzara una ceja, más decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Bien, entonces vé por el pobre búho, Yakkun. —sonrió cálidamente, mientras el aludido le miraba mal. —Lev, acompáñalo.

—¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ver a los de Karasuno! —chilló el de ascendencia rusa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes llevar a Yakkun en tus hombros sí quieres ir rápido. —le guiñó el ojo, a lo cual una amplia sonrisa se formó en el más alto, y en el más bajito una vena empezaba sobresalir de su frente.

—Ni se te... —se alcanzó a escuchar una advertencia del No.3. —Lev, no... ¡Lev! —chilló el de tercero, mientras se encontraba a una altura que sobrepasaba los dos metros. —¡No, espera! ¡No tan rápido, idiota! —fue lo último que pronunció antes de perderse en la vuelta del pasillo.

Kuroo sonrió con malicia y llevó su mirada al rubio que permanecía en silencio.

—¿Vamos, niisan?

(...)

—Akaashi... —apartó un poco al otro, tomando un poco de aire. —Creo que deberías ir... —desviando la mirada, mientras quedaba en su acostumbrado silencio.

—Alguno de los demás debe ir por él... —murmuró con aquel tono tan neutral, llevando uno de los mechones teñidos del otro tras de su oreja. —Yaku es más responsable que Kuroo.

—Aun así... —posando sus palmas en el pecho ajeno, evadiendo la insistente mirada azulada del otro. —Tú has venido por él, después de todo...

La voz de Kenma podía ser tranquila y de cierta manera perezosa, no obstante, pequeños gajes de molestia se escondían entre aquella dejadez.   
Y es que, ellos dos no eran los más cercanos, ni los más comunicativos entre sí, por lo menos, no como sus amigos, aunque definitivamente no querían ser como los "Bro-idiotas", pero debían aceptar que eran lo único que los unía, el cuidar de todas sus tonterías, les daba una carga en común.

—Es verdad que vine principalmente por las insistencias de Bokuto-san —recordando con brevedad el drama que su capitán había hecho durante las prácticas. —, pero no fue la única razón.

Los orbes ámbar del más bajo se hallaron frente a los marinos del estudiante del Fukurodani. El silencio entre los dos era constante, pero nunca incomodo.

—Kozume, lo que quiero decir es...

—Estúpido Kuroo-san. —el estruendo de la puerta del baño se hizo escuchar como un eco, y la voz conocida sonaba.

Habían ido al lugar más silencioso y solitario que tuvieran cerca, siendo un instituto desconocido, fue la primera y más cercana opción.

—¿Tsukishima? —el rubio artificial abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de como se vería, el hecho de que los se encontraran en el mismo. Mas, quienes se llevaron una sorpresa, fueron ellos al ver la ropa que cargaba el rubio.

"Falda" Pensaron con una sincronización impecable.

"Cubículo..." pensó el de Gafas por igual.

—¿Te has encontrado con Kuroo? —Akaashi sabía que ninguna de las dos partes quería hablar sobre lo obvio, y optó por palpar terreno peligroso.

—Algo así... —desvió un poco la mirada, aún sentía cierta molestia al recordar lo de recién, más algo en su pecho se había clavado como una daga. —Veo que han venido de excursión a Miyagi. —suspiró.

—Una vez que a Kuro se le mete algo en la cabeza, es imposible evitar ser arrastrados. —comentó Kenma, ante el comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia. Ese día, incluso durmiendo, lo había subido al camión.

Kei sólo se limitó a resoplar para quitarse una de aquellas mechas artificiales de la cara, cuando el tono de su móvil se hizo presente. Eran los de su equipo, la supuesta subasta estaba por empezar, lo Cual significaba, que su dignidad sería sólo un dulce recuerdo.

—Bien, creo que mi hora ha llegado... —cerró su celular, y lo guardó en un bolsillo que su chaqueta traía. —Con permiso. —haciendo una inclinación de 15° se dispuso a despedirse de los armadores, pero no contaba con que a medida que seguía su camino, los otros dos seguían por atrás de él.

—Hemos venido a ver a los de Karasuno después de todo. —comentó Keiji.

—Necesito hablar con Shouyo, no me ha dicho como derrotó al jefe en el nivel 26. —agregó Kenma.

(...)

—¡4500¥! —exclamó un chico de uniforme oscuro.

El rostro de Nishinoya estaba totalmente pálido, esperaba que ese tipo de ofertas, fueran de parte de las chicas, más sin embargo, ahí estaban, con un chico, supone que de tercero, ofertando por él. Era decepcionante de alguna forma, y esa mirada y cara de pervertido que se cargaba consigo no era de mucha ayuda.

—Pobre Nishinoya-sempai. —comentó Hinata cruzado de brazos. —Le salió totalmente mal la jugada.

—Por lo menos no lo apartó una loca que no sabe nada de Voleibol. —musitó Kageyama con Molestia, ese tipo de cosas le quitarían tiempo que podía usar para entrenar.

—Pero es muy linda. —sonrió el pelirrojo intentando darle ánimos al más alto.

Los orbes de Tobio se enfocaron en aquel deslumbrante gesto, realmente era una sensación agridulce; amaba esa sonrisa, pero el hecho de que la embozara por tal propósito, era totalmente malo para él. ¿Por qué ese idiota no cuidaba sus palabras? ¿Qué no se sentía celoso? ¡Llevaban dos semanas saliendo y parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado! Ni siquiera se había besado, ni tratado diferente a lo normal. Estúpido Hinata, estúpida subasta, estúpida falda... Y se suponía que el idiota del Voleibol era él.

—Chicos, ¿han visto a Yachi-san? —El pecoso hizo aparición por el costado del colocador.

—No, desde que pasaste se fue a cambiar o algo así... —el rematador se encogió de hombros. Aunque le parecía algo raro el hecho de que ese chico no preguntara por aquel molesto bloqueador de Tsukishima.

—Y-Ya veo... —enrollando un poco su dedo índice entre su falso cabello verdoso. —¿Saben sí Tsukki ya no tarda?

—Sugawara-san le ha enviado un mensaje ya. —informó el más alto de los presentes.

—¡Creo que tenemos un ganador! —con una sonrisa pesada, la voz de Daichi llamó la atención de los de primero. —5000¥ a la una... —empezó el conteo, mientras se disculpaba mentalmente con el libero.

—¡5-5500¥! —Una voz totalmente inesperada inundó la cancha. Aquel castaño de cabellos largos, había levantado una paleta con el No.3 en ella, aunque temblaba un poco por las miradas de todos ls estudiantes, no podía dejar a Noya en manos de aquel pervertido. El dinero incluso lo había juntado con ayuda de Suga y Kiyoko.

Los orbes del más bajo se iluminaron, y el otro desconocido sólo chasqueo la lengua.

—¡Asahi-san! —con una sonrisa, el pequeño libero voló del escenario hasta los brazos de su estrella, el cual, a penas pudo atraparle sin perder el equilibrio.

—¡Asahi, Nice receive! —se escuchó la voz del vice-capitán en algún punto.

Las leves risas de los de primero no se hicieron de esperar, pero faltaba algo, los comentarios sarcásticos de Tsukishima dejaban un vacio.

—¡Yamaguchi, di algo! —le reclamó Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? —se exaltó el aludido.

—Tsukishima no está, alguien tiene que ser el tipo insoportable de los comentarios crueles. —se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. Antes de que Tadashi pudiera defender a su compañero, una heladez se hizo presente entre ellos.

—Así que "tipo insoportable de los comentarios crueles", ¿eh? —El rubio se acomodó las gafas, y el cuerpo entero de Hinata fue recorrido por un escalofrió. —Cuida lo que dice tu elfo domestico, Rey.

Electroestática, chispas, y de más, era bien conocido que esos dos no se llevaban bien. A Yamaguchi sólo le quedaba reír un poco y sostener a Hinata para que no se le "lanzara" al más alto, aunque lo hacía más bien por la seguridad del pelirrojo que otra cosa.

—Tsukishima-kun, aquí estas... —y con la voz de la aprendiz de Manager Shouyo cayó al suelo al no tener el apoyo de Tadashi. —Bien, ponte esto. —le extendió un cartel que iba colgado por sus hombros. —Has quedado como el último, recuerda que al terminar la subasta, te iras unas horas con quien te haya rentado, ¿si?

La joven hablaba demasiado rápido, tal vez le faltaba el aire, o los nervios la perseguían, bueno, la probablemente era mayor ante todo eso junto.

Al mismo tiempo, las pequeñas manos de la chica le empujaban con insistencia hacia el escenario, su cuerpo era pensado, por lo que prácticamente estaba caminando por sí mismo.

Ya se había preparado mentalmente para tal ridiculez, no obstante, nada lo había preparado para lo que le esperaba.

—Bueno, iniciamos la subasta por Tsukishima Kei en...

—¡500¥! —se escuchó una voz repulsivamente familiar Para el rubio, llevando su vista casi totalmente en blanco a una esquina, en donde aquel pesado azabache se encontraba.

Pensó que se había ido, esto no podía ser peor.

—¡1000¥! —se había equivocado, claro que sería peor, ¿este era un castigo divino por aquella vez hace 5 años Cuando se comió las papas de Yamaguchi?

—¡2000¥! —refutó rápidamente el capitán de Nekoma, mirando desde el otro extremo al hermano mayor de su novio. A pesar de la distancia, las chispas entre ellos era evidente.

—¡3000¥! —se apresuró a declarar Akiteru.

—¿Oya? ¿Qué pasa aquí? —el de búho de cabellos bi color se acercó a la multitud, acompañado del líbero y auto-proclamado futuro As de Nekoma.

—Bokuto-san, No debe causar tanto alboroto en otras escuelas. —le reprendió Keiji por aquel anuncio de hace unos minutos atrás. —Y al parecer Kuroo está intentado ganar a Tsukishima. En una competencia contra su hermano.

—¿Kuroo tiene hermanos? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente sorprendido.

—El hermano es de Tsukishima. —le corrigió Kenma.

—¡Bro! ¡Yo te apoyo! —rápidamente se acercó al otro, buscando su billetera en sus bolsillos.

—¿De dónde ha sacado dinero Bokuto? —Yaku alzó una ceja y el rostro de Akaashi empalideció.

—¡4500¥! —gritaron aquel par de idiotas.

—¡Esa era mi cartera! —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Keiji alzó la voz. —¿cómo rayos Vamos a volver?

—Descuida, Akaashi-san. —Morisuke sonrió confiado y empezó a re buscar en sus bolsillos. —Yo he... —y de repente su sangre se heló.

—¡6000¥! —se escuchó la voz del semi ruso, acompañando a los otros dos, en algún momento se les había unido, Yaku aún recordaba que le había dado a guardar sus cosas en el momento que lo cargó para recoger a Bokuto.

—¡LEV! —Se escuchó el rugido de un gato, haciendo que el León temblara en su lugar.

En ese momento, Kozume empezó a dudar de sí dormiría en su casa esa noche.

(...)

—¿En qué rayos estaban pensando...?—reclamó Kei, mientras les lanzaba unas almohadas justo en la cara a sus nuevos inquilinos.

—Yo no he parado de pensar en cómo se llamará el lindo chico Alién de la biblioteca... —apretando un puño, el capitan de los búhos volvía a fantasear.

—Me hubiera quedado con Shouyo... —murmuró Kenma al ver al inquieto semi ruso conversar ruidosamente con su libero, en una charla que parecía no tener fin, sobre por qué había estado mal gastar de esa manera su dinero, y no dejarse llevar por los otros dos.

—Gracias por prestarme tu baño, Tsukishima. —mencionó Keiji, mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba al lado del rubio teñido. —Lamentamos las molestias. —de disculpa mientras seca su cuello con una toalla.

—Mañana los padres de Lev vendrán por nosotros, gracias por dejarnos quedar. —el libero suspira suavemente.

—Por suerte Yaku-san no ocupa mucho espacio. —comentó el más joven de los Haiba, al mismo tiempo que su espalda se torcía gracias a una buena patada de su superior.

—El auto de tus padres es enorme. —se defendio.

—Por ahora espero se acomoden bien aquí, el cuarto de mi hermano está cerrado, pero mi madre es la única que tiene llave. —suspiró resignado. —Lamento igual el comportamiento de mi Hermano mayor.

—En realidad, Akiteru-san es muy amable. —comentó el menor en estatura sobre la espalda del menor. El cual Sólo se retorcía y quejaba. —Pero no parece llevarse muy bien con Kuroo.

—Por cierto, no lo he visto desde hace uj rato. —comentó el armador estratega de Nekoma.

—Y Bokuto-san ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, robando internet. —adquirió Keiji, mientras señalaba a su capitán metido en el celular.

—¡agh! ¡No lo encuentro! ¡Sus ojos son mucho más bonitos que en estas fotos! —haciendo un berrinche, el búho soltó el móvil y lo dejó a un lado.

—Si buscas a alguien con un apodo que usted mismo inventó no va a encontrarlo, Bokuto-san. —le dice por encima vez Akaashi.

—Iré a buscar a Kuroo-san. —informó el dueño de la casa, dejando a sus invitados en la sala.

El rubio subió las escaleras, sabía dónde buscar, conociendo a ese idiota, estaría en su habitación.

Y así era.

—Akiteru y tú son unos idiotas, ¿sabes? —se cruzó de brazos sobre el marco de la puerta. —Gastar el dinero de sus boletos...

—¿Qué? No iba a dejar que alguien más te llevara, sobre todo con esa falda tan adorable. —a pesar de sus palabras, el rostro del gato fisgón se encontraba serio. Cosa que molestaba al de lentes. —Y todavía me debes estar un rato conmigo mientras la uses.

—Tu tiempo se agotó, no hay reembolsos. —sonrió de lado, con aquella expresión macabra.

Tetsurou pudo sentir una apuñalada en su estomago, ya había hecho sus fantasías con el menor en aquella adorable falda que no hacía más que delinear sus bien trabajadas piernas que...

—Kuroo-san, quite esa mirada pervertida o llamaré a la policía. —en un tono más serio, el de primero se despegó del marco de la puerta y caminó por adentro de su habitación. —Sera mejor que vaya con los demás, mañana los vendrán a buscar temprano.

—Que frio Tsuki, vine a verte y tú me mandas a dormir. —menciona en un tono de berrinche infantil, rodeando al otro por los hombros, dejándose caer un poco sobre el mismo. —Vamos Tsuki, sólo déjate querer un poco, ¿sí? Todavía estoy triste porque no me invitaste.

—Kuroo-san, fue un día muy pesado. —comentó para dar a entender su cansancio, y como consiguiente, el peso sobre sus hombros se esfumó.

—Sobre lo que hablamos en los vestidores... —y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Ese tema. Antes había evitado aquello, pero ahora no había puerta que los separara, no había donde ocultarse, y con los demás abajo, no podía simplemente correrlo de ahí. Si, Tsukishima no era de los que escapaban de las cosas por temor a enfrentarlas, pero cuando se trataba de Kuroo Tetsurouu las reglas del juego eran diferentes.

—Ya es tarde, tiene que descansar... —comentó en un intento inútil de cambiar el tema. Sin embargo, la mayor le hizo darse la vuelta y encarar a aquellos orbes oscuros que imploraban por una respuesta.

—Tsukishima, tú y yo, ¿Qué somos? —como en aquel momento, la mirada del felino necesitaba una respuesta, y los labios del cuervo no paraban de temblar. —Sabes muy bien sobre mis sentimientos por ti, no han cambiado; aquel beso, lo consentiste, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué? ¿Obligación? ¿Compasión?

—Créeme, la compasión no es lo mío. —respondió intentando desincrustar la mirada del otro de la suya.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me quieres? —preguntó con insistencia. —Y no me salgas con que debes pensarlo, siempre que te preguntó dejas en visto mis mensajes o cuelgas la llamada. No voy a esperar al próximo campamento sí te tengo frente mío ahora.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad. —respondió de inmediato. —Kei, te amo, ¿tú sientes lo mismo o no?

—¿Crees que soportaría a un gato callejero de Tokio sí no lo hiciera? —El rubio bajó, la mirada y un tenue carmín acarició su piel con delicadeza.

Fue como si algo en Tetsurou se hubiera derramado.

—¡Tsuki! —de alguna manera toda la seriedad se perdió en cuestión de segundos, los fanales del moreno se volvieron cristalinos, y no tardó mucho en unir sus labios con los del otro en un casto beso.

—Kuroo-san, espe... —musitó el rubio mientras retrocedía sobre sus propios pasos, los labios del mayor eran demandantes, apenas alcanzó a quitarse las gafas, antes de sentir su cuerpo caer sobre su propio colchón.

El ritmo que debía tomar le sobre pasaba, apenas le dejaba respirar, Pero no llevaba la intención de frenarle, sus manos rodearon el cuello del azabache, y sus manos se adentraron entre su melena despeinada. Podía sentir las manos del mayor adentrarse entre su camiseta, estaba palando terreno peligroso.

—Tsukishima, Kozume quería saber sí... —la voz de uno de los búhos se escuchó cortarse al terminar de subir las escaleras.

La puerta del cuarto había quedado abierta.

(...)

—¡Ho! ¡Bro! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —el risueño capitán de Fukurodani observó la zona totalmente roja y palpitante del rostro de Tetsurou, el cual, a pesar de todo mantenía una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, y parecía estar en las nubes.

—Ha sobre pasado los límites de la decencia. —inquirió Akaashi. —Por cierto, Kozume, al parecer hay un cargador en la caja de la izquierda. —le señaló al otro, mientras se veía un pequeño destello. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yaku y Lev se han dormido. —dijo levantándose y yendo hacía donde le habían indicado.

Keiji dio una mirada rapida a la escena, el más alto tenía aprisionado a Morisuke, como si de un peluche de felpa se tratase, no quería estar cerca cuando despertaran.

En la planta de arriba, el menor de los Tsukishima mantenía su rostro entre la almohada, había adquirido un tono tan rojizo, que no esperaba se le fuera tan rápido.

Ese día había sido una locura. El nido de los cuervos había sido invadido por faldas, gatos, búhos, e incluso un alién.

Mañana sería un mejor día, pero no estaba Completamente seguro que estaría a salvo en el siguiente campamento de entrenamiento. Por ahora, sólo le daba las infinitas gracias a la batería baja del celular de Kenma.

(...)

—Fukurodani, ¿eh? —el castaño miraba fijamente su pantalla, sus orbes acaramelados reflejaban una fina mirada.

"Bokuto Koutaro" repasó el nombre del joven que había conocido en Karasuno. No se esperaba encontrar su nombre entre una de las mejores escuelas en Voleibol, y ya en tercer año al igual que él.

—Así que, Boku-chan, sería interesante jugar contra él. —sonrió el gran rey, mientras asentaba su móvil entre la comisura de sus labios.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado KusoKawa! ¡Hay que entrenar! —le reprendió Iwaizumi, rebasándolo por casi la mitad de la cuadra.

—¡Espérame, Iwa-chan! —musitó Tooru, guardando su móvil, y tomando el paso del otro.


End file.
